


Sexy Dirty Love

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bottom Inuyasha, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like Naraku, Omega InuYasha (InuYasha), Past Relationship(s), Porn with Feelings, Top Kouga, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: What do you do when you're stuck with a bodyguard you hate and unexpectedly go into heat? You fuck the bodyguard, of course.Or: Inuyasha thought it was a good idea.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743724
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the quarantine for this and I have no excuse for it. It's shameless self indulgence.
> 
> I have not written in this fandom in like 15 years so... yeah.
> 
> And just a little about the 'verse, just in case the explanation doesn't come across well enough in the fic: calling a dog demon omega 'pup' when you aren't related to them has a sexual connotation. 'Cub', 'kit', etc. would be the same for wolf and fox demons, respectively. Also, Kouga is older than Inuyasha, but they look the same age because... demons, so I tagged age difference just to be safe. 
> 
> Title is from a Demi Lovato song.

“This is bullshit.”

“Language,” came the calm reprimand. Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his skull and he scowled at his laptop screen. He hated that even halfway around the world, over Skype, his dad could make him feel like a misbehaving child. He was nineteen, for fuck’s sake. Young by demon standards, but an adult by human ones. Sometimes it sucked straddling two worlds. Also, his father was older than dirt—anyone younger than a few hundred years might as well be a toddler. 

“Sorry, dad,” he muttered, not meaning it, rolling his eyes because his father wasn’t looking at him anyway. What was the point of video calling if you weren’t going to pay attention to the person on the other end? Slumping back against the headboard of his bed, he crossed his arms over his chest. “I just don’t think a bodyguard is necessary.” 

“I’m not making a request, Inuyasha. I was simply informing you of my decision.” 

Even though he knew the answer and that it would push him off more, he asked, “Is Sesshomaru getting a bodyguard?” 

“Your brother can take care of himself—”

“So can I,” he growled, but his father continued speaking as though he hadn’t interrupted. 

“—and he has Jaken.” 

Inuyasha felt his eyes go wide and he choked on a laugh. “Jaken is a  _ driver _ . He’s also like four feet tall and  _ old _ .” 

Jaken was ancient even by demon standards. 

His father slowly set down his pen, one of those old school ones with the fancy nibs and gold inlay, and finally looked at his son. He folded his hands on top of his desk, claws looking all the more deadly for how manicured they were. His suit was immaculate, his hair flowing from a ponytail behind him. Sometimes Inuyasha hated his father and brother— _ half _ brother, couldn’t forget that distinction, gods knew Sesshomaru never did—for how elegant they looked with their pointed ears and shiny hair and face markings, while he looked like a dog that needed to be groomed. No matter how hard he tried, Inuyasha just couldn’t compete. 

“You’re young yet,” his mother told him often. “You have to grow into that kind of presence. Do you think your father or brother were born that way?” 

Inuyasha did, actually. His brother had probably been the most haughty infant in creation and it was hard to machine his dad as anything but successful and powerful and put together. He had memories of sitting on his father’s knee while he worked, some tune he couldn’t recall being hummed into his ear, but they were hazy and half formed and Inuyasha didn’t know if it really happened or if he dreamed it up. 

“Perhaps allowing you to go to school in America was a mistake,” his father said, bringing Inuyasha back to present. “I’m starting to think these foreigners are a bad influence on you. Maybe it’s time you came home.”

No. No, no. He couldn’t go back to Japan. He had finally gotten a modicum of independence and he didn’t want to lose it now. It had taken forever to get his dad to agree in the first place, his only concession being the bi-monthly lunches with his brother when he came to California on business. He hated them as much as Sesshomaru did, maybe more, but if it was what it took to stay here he would do it. Now it seemed he would need to add putting up with a bodyguard.

“I’m sorry.” Inuyasha dropped his eyes, showing a modicum of submissiveness. At least his father couldn’t smell the bitter tang of his frustration. “You’re just trying to protect me. I’m very appreciative, father.” 

The older demon hummed and Inuyasha could feel the weight of his stare on the top of his head, trying to make his ears stay still and not betray his nerves. “Very well,” his father conceded, the sound of his pen against paper resuming. “The demon I hired will be arriving in California this evening. His name is Yamamoto Kouga. I’ve already alerted the university to the situation and had it cleared for him to accompany you to your classes and stay in your dorm.”

“Stay in my—” One look from his father had him literally biting back the words. Inuyasha hadn’t liked the idea when dad insisted on him having a single. He’d wanted the whole American college experience, but now that he’d been here for a semester, he was glad of having a place that was his, where he could escape the noise and smells of demons and humans alike. Guess that was over. “Yeah, sure. Of course. Where else would he stay?” 

His father’s eyes narrowed at Inuyasha’s tone, but he didn’t comment. “Behave,” he was warned. 

Inuyasha pasted on his most innocent expression. “I’ll be an angel. I promise.” 

His father snorted, lips actually twitching. “And call your mother. She misses you.” 

The screen went black and he snarled at the screen, tempted to toss his laptop into the wall. But then he would need to get a new one and his brother would find out about it, cementing his accusations about how emotional and sensitive Inuyasha was. It was his favorite insult. The fucking bastard. 

“Stupid family,” he snapped, slapping his laptop shut and tossing it to the end of the bed. “Stupid demons,” he grouched, kicking it with his foot. There were days he wished he had been born human like his mother. He wouldn’t have to deal with being a half-breed mongrel then (his mom would smack him if she heard him talk about himself like that, but everyone else did, so whatever). Not only that, but an  _ omega _ mongrel. 

That was the worst. Demons already thought he was weak having mixed blood, but his being a breeder made it worse. Going to America had been the only option he saw to finally be seen as something other than his blood or his sex. Japan was still traditional in so many ways, demons especially. It had been going so well. His grades were good, he had friends, he had a  _ life _ .

And now he was going to have some strange demon dogging (heh) his every step just because his dad couldn’t stop making enemies. Keh. No one had ever followed up on their threats before. He didn’t see what had his dad’s panties in a twist. 

Inuyasha flopped sideways on his twin bed, with its lumpy mattress, until his head was hanging off the side and he could prop his feet against the wall. Arms crossed over his chest, he… well, he was sulking. Whatever. He was allowed. This  _ sucked _ . 

He sighed and closed his eyes. Fuck his life. He hoped this guy wasn’t a complete douche. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Inuyasha startled awake at a loud sound. He didn’t know when he had fallen asleep, but his face was buried in his pillows. Pushing up on his elbows, he moved his hair out of his face and blinked blearily at the room. The noise came again and he realized someone was pounding on his door. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming,” he shouted, wiping drool from the corner of his mouth. “Hold your damn horses.” 

He figured it was one of his friends and pulled the door open without smoothing his hair or fixing his clothes, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His shirt was rucked up on one side, showing off some abdomen, his sweatpants sitting low on his hips, feet bare. 

So, of course, it wasn’t Sango or Miroku or Kagome. It was some—he sniffed the air—wolf demon, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder, a duffle bag at his booted feet. His dark brown hair was pulled back from his face in a messy bun, and Inuyasha blinked at the demon slowly, lowering his hand from his face. “Let me guess, you’re Yamamoto?” 

“Kouga is fine,” he said, his accent thick and voice deep, and Inuyasha felt a blush stain his cheeks when the demon’s blue eyes looked him up and down. He tugged his shirt back in place and dragged his fingers through his hair when he stepped back to let Kouga in. 

“Sorry for making you wait. I, uh, was up late studying last night. Guess I fell asleep.” It wasn’t even a lie. He had been up late studying last night, but he hadn’t even felt that tired. Now he just wanted to go back to sleep, but it was only—he glanced at the alarm clock on his side table—seven at night and he hadn’t even eaten dinner yet, plus he had a paper to write. 

“It’s no problem,” Kouga assured, picking up his duffle and walking inside. He tossed the bag in the corner beside the dresser, his jacket over the back of the desk chair. 

Inuyasha shut the door and leaned back against it, watching the wolf examine the room. It didn’t take long, there wasn’t much to it: desk, bed, dresser, closet, a single window. It’d been fine when it was just him, even though it was smaller than his closet at home, and now there was going to be someone else staying here. 

“Where are you gonna sleep?” he asked because it was kind of important information. 

Kouga looked over his shoulder, mouth open to answer, but he paused, shook his head and turned to face Inuyasha and lean against the desk. He shrugged. “Floor is fine. You got extra blankets?” 

“Yeah. Under the bed,” he said, brow furrowed. What the hell had Kouga been about to say? It didn’t matter, he guessed. “I was gonna go get dinner,” he hooked a thumb over his shoulder, which was so lame, he didn’t understand what was wrong with him, “then I need to go to the library to work on a paper. I guess you’re coming with me?” 

He sounded as petulant as he felt and Kouga smirked. “It’s what your father is paying me for.” 

Inuyasha dropped down on his bed to slip his sneakers on and pack his stuff into his backpack. “It’s fucking ridiculous. I don’t need a babysitter.” 

“I’m hardly a babysitter.” There was a soft growl like underlying the wolf’s words. 

“Bodyguard, whatever.” He rolled his eyes. He had to get on the floor to retrieve his history book from under the bed and Kouga had a strange look on his face when he sat back on his knees. “What?” 

“Nothing. Are you ready?” 

Leave it to his dad to pick the weirdest bodyguard ever. He locked the door behind them and headed for the dining hall, Kouga practically walking on his heels. Students, humans and demons, stared at them when they passed. He hated having the extra attention. Everyone had gotten used to the dog-eared boy on campus, but dog-eared boy plus menacing, older wolf demon was peaking everyone’s curiosity all over again. Hands gripping the straps of his backpack, his shoulders hunched and his ears flattened. 

An arm sling around his shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin. The weight of Kouga’s arm across his shoulders and his hand hanging down against his collar bone was… weird. He turned his head to ask what the fuck the wolf thought he was doing and realized they were… really close together. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this close to another demon. 

Humans were different, his mother, his friends, they touched him like it wasn’t a big deal, but demons rarely indulged in casual, physical contact with anyone outside their clans, and an alpha didn’t touch an omega they weren’t related to unless they were courting. Kouga sure the fuck wasn’t courting him and Inuyasha wouldn’t want him to anyway. Kouga was attractive—he wasn’t fucking blind—but the wolf smelled weird and his eyes were too intense and Inuyasha didn’t  _ do  _ demons. They were too complicated and expected things from him that he wouldn’t even be old enough to give them for another decade at least. Inuyasha wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids anyway. He didn’t need someone else trying to dictate what he did with his own body. 

His parents had to have someone picked out for him anyway. Or they would. Arranged marriages for omegas was common practice in demon clans all over the globe. It was going to be an argument because he wasn’t getting mated to someone he didn’t know. Dating Kikyo had been hard enough. The arguments he had with his parents was one of the main reasons they broke up. 

Why was he even thinking about anyone that anyway? 

“Calm down, pup,” Kouga said, blasé, but it made Inuyasha tense more.

“Don’t call me that,” he growled and shrugged off the wolf’s arm, glaring. ‘Pup’ wasn’t an insulting term on the surface, but had connotations for omegas and it wasn’t something you called someone you just met. He jabbed one claw tipped finger at the wolf’s chest. “I might have to keep you around, but you can’t tell me how to feel.” 

“You’re right. That was inappropriate.” Kouga held his hands up. “Won’t happen again.” 

“It better not,” Inuyasha mumbled, moving toward the dining hall again. If he stomped a bit, he figured he was entitled. 

“I was just trying to point out that you stink when you’re stressed, mutt face.” Kouga rubbed his nose. “Don’t think I’ll be able to put up with that all the time.”

“Fuck off.” More than a few humans and some of the weaker demons hastily backup at his snarled words. He fast walked to the dining hall and didn’t check to see if Kouga was behind him. He hoped he got hit by a bicyclist. 

* * *

None of his friends were at the dining hall, but his luck didn’t hold out. They’d been at the library for twenty minutes, Kouga sitting at the opposite end of the table from him because Inuyasha got up and loved when he tried to take a chair right next to him, when Miroku dropped down into a chair on the other side of the table and leaned into his space. 

Inuyasha ignored him, used to Miroku by now. He didn’t understand personal bubbles. But he felt Kouga tense and coil, his aggression filling the air, and rolled his eyes. Keeping his voice low so the librarian didn’t yell at him, he said, “Down, Cujo.” 

Miroku’s brows shot up, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Who’s that?” 

“Bodyguard,” he grunted, looking back at the book he had open on the table. “Guess dad paused someone off enough to think they’d kidnap me or something.” 

Miroku whistled quietly, but he still earned a few glares from nearby tables. “He has to follow you  _ everywhere _ ?” 

“No,” he said the same time Kouga said, “Yes.” 

Inuyasha glared at the wolf. “He means the bathroom or the showers because he’s a perv.”

The last word was pointedly directed at his friend. The dark haired man had the audacity to look offended. He pressed a hand to his chest. “I am an honorable man.” Turning to Kouga, Miroku said, “Don’t listen to him. He lies.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Inuyasha ignored both of them, taking notes, until Kouga said, “And, yes, I am following him  _ everywhere _ .” 

“The fuck you are,” he snapped. 

“Shh,” some chick with glasses at the table next to them said with a red-eyed glare. 

“Sorry,” Inuyasha mouthed then turned back to Kouga who had his feet propped up on a chair, hands behind his head, not bothered by Inuyasha’s outburst. Quieter, he repeated, “The fuck you are.” 

Kouga shrugged. “Your father paid for full protection. You don’t get left alone. Ever.” 

“What, are you going to scrub my back for me? Hold my dick while I pee?” He wasn’t even sure what the hell he was saying. He was just so mad about this whole situation and this  _ knothead  _ acting like he could do whatever he wanted with nothing more than a “Your dad paid me to do it.” 

“Uh, I feel like maybe I caused a problem here,” Miroku said, watching them like two opponents at a tennis match. They both ignored him. 

Kouga leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “Your father told me you had a mouth on you, but I had no idea it was this bad. Someone needs to wash it out with soap. Guess I can do it while I’m scrubbing your back, pup.” 

Miroku suddenly held his phone up to his ear even though it hadn’t rung. “Sango? What? Oh, you need my help, my love?” Inuyasha gave him a look that said, in no uncertain terms, was he allowed to run away from this shit show he’d started, but his  _ ex-friend  _ stood and picked up his bag. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Sango needs me. It was nice to meet you.” 

And then he was literally running for the door. “Coward,” Inuyasha yelled after him. Kouga started laughing and he picked up a chair and threw it at his head. 

“If you boys don’t keep it down, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Inuyasha winced, turning to smile at the librarian, but he felt like it was more of a grimace. “Sorry, Mrs. Bellows.” 

“Hmph.” Inuyasha sunk back into his seat, and the human woman turned her disapproving stare on Kouga who dropped his feet to the ground and sat up straight. 

“Sorry, ma’am,” he muttered, abashedly. And it was almost worth this whole embarrassing situation just to see the wolf demon tuck his tail between his legs. He didn’t laugh, but only because he didn’t want to get in trouble again. 

When Mrs. Bellows walked back to her desk after one last parting glare of warning, Inuyasha turned his own on Kouga who glared right back. “New rule,” he whispered, “you don’t talk to me unless it’s absolutely necessary. You’re like the Queen’s Guard. Got it?” 

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re not the one who’s paying me, which means you don’t get to make the rules.” 

Inuyasha growled and that only seemed to amuse the wolf more. He didn’t want to be the first one to look away, it was a sign of weakness for demons, same as it was for their animal counterparts, but it was getting harder to hold those freaky blue eyes. “Keh.” He tossed his hair over his shoulder and got back to work. Or pretended to. He could still feel Kouga watching him and it chased a shiver down his spine. 

  
Revulsion and hate, he told himself. That’s all it was. He  _ hated  _ Yamamoto Kouga.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m surprised you got him to wait outside,” Kagome chuckled, running her fingers along his ears. His head was pillowed in her lap, eyes closed, arms folded across his chest, as they laid on the bed in her dorm room. He loved when she petted his ears, no one other than his mother did it, and it felt good, but he scowled because this had been the longest two weeks of his life and it was all Kouga’s fault. 

“I lied and told him you were PMS-ing and he got all uncomfortable and offered to wait in the hall,” he said around a laugh, remembering the look on the wolf’s face. “Ow!”

He sat up, yanking his ear from Kagome’s grasp when she tweaked it, rubbing at the abused flesh. “What the fuck did you do that for?” 

“Why the hell would you tell him something like that?” Her cheeks were red and he could smell how embarrassed she was, but he wasn’t apologizing. This was the first almost completely Kouga free moment he’d had in days. 

“Well, I couldn’t exactly tell him  _ I’m  _ PMS-ing. He’d be able to smell it and also, I haven’t gone through puberty yet.” Demons matured slower than humans. They typically didn’t reach sexual maturity until their forties or fifties. As a half-breed he might get his first heat slightly sooner, the doctors couldn’t agree one way or the other, except that he had at least ten more years, if not more. 

“Demons are weird,” Kagome huffed, but the scowl slipped from her face, at least. “Why don’t you just ask your dad to tell his guy to back off a little?” 

“You’ve obviously never met my father,” he deadpanned, letting his hand fall to his lap. “He’s more likely to give this guy a bonus for doing his job so well than to care that I’m suffering.”

Kouga hadn’t followed through on his threats, not all of them anyway. He didn’t follow Inuyasha into the bathroom, but he did stand outside his shower stall, glaring at everyone like a pissed off statue. He’d gotten good at hurrying through his showers because being naked with nothing but a shower curtain between them was… weird. He just hoped between the scents of college boys and shower gel, the wolf didn’t notice that sometimes Inuyasha maybe, occasionally got hard. 

They slept in the same room, their scents mingling, it was only natural, right? It didn’t mean he liked the asshole or even wanted to do anything with him because as if he’d let that wolf put his hands on him. But… biology was biology and Inuyasha was an omega, even if an immature one, and Kouga was an alpha—a virile one, who smelled like fresh cut grass and plums and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. 

It didn’t help at all that that first night, he forgot Kouga was there. He got out of bed to pee, tripped over the wolf’s legs and landed right on top of him with a yelp. Kouga hadn’t been wearing a shirt. Or pants. Just a pair of boxer briefs that didn’t conceal the feeling of his dick where it pressed against Inuyasha’s thigh. And when the  _ fuck  _ had he taken his clothes off? Better yet,  _ why had he taken his clothes off? _

It pissed him off how good it had felt, but at the time he’d been so stunned by all that naked skin beneath his hands, he’d frozen, barely breathing. Then a hand touched his hip and he jumped, his mind switching back in. He scrambled back like Kouga was fire and his hands were singed. “Sorry, I, uh—forgot. That you were here. Gotta piss. Be right back.” 

He fled the room and Kouga hadn’t brought it up, hadn’t teased him about it, which made him nervous. 

“That sucks,” Kagome said. She has a very tight knit family, just her, her mom and little brother, and their grandpa. The Higorashis owned a Shinto shrine in the Bay Area not far from campus that had been there since the gold rush. The first time Inuyasha had come to visit, her grandfather threw an ofuda at his head and tried to excise him. She’s apologized profusely, but he’d kind of thought it was funny. Still, she didn’t get the type of family he came from and not just because she was human. “Maybe we should go out this weekend, then. To a club or something. He’d have to give you some space then, wouldn’t he?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Even if he doesn’t, you can try and forget that he’s there. It would be easier with a lot of people around, wouldn’t it? I’m sure Sango and Miroku would want to come, too.” 

“I guess.” It was worth a shot and he hadn’t seen Sango in a while. She was busy with lacrosse practice most days. She was one of the team's star players and Inuyasha was pretty sure she could kick his ass even with his demon strength. Miroku had been avoiding him after the library fiasco because he was smart and knew that he was in for a beat down (he wasn’t actually going to hit him… that hard), but he missed his friends. They might have initially bonded over 

“You’re going to go crazy cooped up in your room with that guy all the time.” 

“I know,” he whined, flopping over on the bed and shoving his face in Kagome’s pillow. His voice came out muffled when he said, “I fucking hate him. And I hope he hears me.” 

Kagome laid down across his back, resuming the ear petting. “You just focus on surviving the next few days. I’ll make the plans and text you deets.” 

He turned his head so he wasn’t smothering himself anymore, making sure not to dislodge Kagome’s hand. “I’ll try.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was not easy. Kouga was always  _ right there _ . Their shoulders touching in lecture halls; the wolf’s eyes on him when he ate; the heat of him even a foot away on the floor at night when he slept; the way he looked behind him, an ever present shadow, when he walked around campus. The only time Kouga left him alone in his room for more than five minutes was when Inuyasha called his mom. 

“Your father worries,” she said when he complained about being saddled with a bodyguard. “I have one, too, if it makes you feel better.” 

“It really doesn’t.” 

“Well, hopefully this all blows over soon, then.” He could hear the smile in her voice and squeezed his eyes shut. Gods, he missed her. “Is he nice, at least?” 

“He’s…”  _ A dick. A giant tool. The biggest asshole I’ve ever met. He’s nice to look at, does that count?  _ “Fine,” he settled on. 

“Good. And tell your father if you have any problems. He can get you someone else. I love you.” 

“Love you, too, mom.” Kouga came back in some time later and sat quietly at the desk while he stared at the ceiling. 

He’d felt edgy and restless, an itch under his skin, and got up to tug a sweatshirt over his head and slip his shoes on, leaving the room without a word, sure that Kouga would follow. Sure enough, he did, picking a treadmill next to Inuyasha’s when they reached the gym. Neither one of them spoke, some non-verbal agreement to not break the silence, and Inuyasha ran until his legs felt like jelly. Kouga was barely sweating, his breathing only slightly faster than normal, and that shattered the calm Inuyasha had found. 

He stormed back to his dorm, almost catching Kouga in the face when he tried to slam the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off, one rolled under the bed, the other hit the closet door, and yanked his sweatshirt off, tossing it in the corner. 

“What’s your problem?” Kouga had the gall to ask. 

He whirled on the other demon, got in his face. “My problem? It’s you. I hate that you’re here. I hate that my dad did this. I hate  _ you _ . Why can’t you just leave me alone?” 

Kouga’s eyes narrowed. “You are going to want to take a step back, pup.” 

“Stop calling me that! You can’t—I don’t—just shut the fuck up!” He sounded hysterical even to his own ears.  _ So emotional _ , he heard his brother say in his head, and that just pissed him off even more, but he couldn’t go anywhere, Kouga would just follow him. He hit the light switch with his fist, neither one of them needed it to see anyway, and crawled under his covers, curled up with his back to the wolf, and glared at the wall. 

Eventually he heard Kouga settle down on his pallet on the floor and he tried to calm himself down enough to sleep. He didn’t know how long it took, just that he must have drifted off at some point, because he woke up gasping sometime later. Panting, he covered his face, afraid to look over at Kouga, but he wasn’t a coward and he peeked through his fingers. The Kouga shaped lump on the floor was still, breathing evenly. 

He blew out a breath and willed his dick to chill. Groaning as quietly as he could, embarrassed by the fact that he’d just had an Almost Wet Dream about somebody he loathed. Glaring down at the tent under his covers, he thought  _ You couldn’t get excited about someone, anyone, else?  _

This was so unfortunate. 

He couldn’t wait for Saturday. Kagome had texted earlier that some new eighteen and over club had opened up downtown. Inuyasha was going to find someone to flirt with, possibly make out with them, and get over this stupid Kouga thing his body had going on. He hadn’t kissed anyone since he and Kikyou had broken up (hadn’t kissed anyone else at all, period). That had to be it. He just needed a distraction. 

He hoped Kouga liked watching him swap spit with some stranger because he was now a hanyou with a mission. 

  
  


* * *

“Don’t wear that,” Kagome said from her spot on his bed. Sango, who was sitting next to her, made a face and shook her head. Kouga was out in the hall with Miroku, whom he hadn’t allowed to stay in the room while Inuyasha got changed for their night out. Inuyasha had rolled his eyes because it wasn’t like it was the first time he’s gotten changed with him in the room, but Inuyasha wasn’t about to admit that when Kouga already seemed to have a stick up his ass about something, plus Miroku deserved to be stuck in the hall with the asshole. 

Inuyasha groaned and shoved the t-shirt he’d grabbed back in the drawer. “What should I wear then?” he asked because he knew it was the fastest way to get out of there if he just gave in now. 

Kagome smiled wide and he rolled his eyes at her, watching her bound over to the closet and start rummaging through it. “Where is it? Where is it? No, no—aha! This one.”

She spun, flourishing a red button down he’d never worn. He only had it with him because his mom snuck it into his luggage. He snatched it, slipping it over his shoulders, and started buttoning it up. Kagome nudged him out of the way of his dresser with his hip and started digging through it. 

“Where are those one pair of jeans. The black ones?” 

He frowned, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. “I’m not sure they even fit anymore.” 

He had gained a couple pounds since he got here, either the food, the fact he wasn’t working out as much, or both, and the jeans had been almost skin tight to begin with. Kagome pulled them from the drawer and shoved them at him. “Just try them on.” 

Inuyasha relented, jumping and shimmying to get them up his legs and over his hips. Sango whistled and he blushed, scowling at both girls. 

“Can you move?” He did a few leg lifts and a couple squats and when they jeans didn’t tear, nodded. “Perfect. You look good. Just wear these shoes and let me do your hair and we can go.” 

Black and white checkered Vans on his feet, his hair in a ponytail (“Fuck, Kagome, that hurts!” “Beauty is pain. Just sit down.”), they left his dorm and piled into Sango’s white Corolla. He somehow wound up in the back seat sandwiched between Miroku and Kouga. He sulked the whole way there and tried to keep his leg from touching the wolf’s. 

After they parked in a lot down the street from the club, Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the car to get as far away from Kouga as possible. He linked arms with Kagome for the short walk to the entrance and even if he didn’t have any fun tonight, it was worth the trip to see Kouga looking like he swallowed a lemon. The wolf seemed to puff up, moving as close to their group in the line as he could, eyes scanning the surroundings. 

The line moved fast and they got inside relatively fast. He and the three humans moved to the dance floor immediately and didn’t look for Kouga once while he jumped and danced with his friends. A bunch of guys and more than a few girls, human and demon, joined him off and on and it was fine, but he wasn’t feeling any of them. He kept getting shivers down the back of his neck and surreptitiously tried to find Kouga in the crowd, there were too many scents to pinpoint the wolf’s, then kicked himself for it. 

“I’m gonna get some water,” he shouted over the music and Kagome nodded. He wound his way through the mass of writhing bodies, feeling hands here and there brush across him. It was so hot, hotter than normal, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. He found a spot to wedge at the bar and leaned over it, popping another button on his shirt, and waited for one of the bartenders to notice him. 

“I haven’t seen you around before,” someone said right against his ear. It flicked and he pulled back—he hated when people did that—half turning to look at the guy standing next to him. Blonde, blue-eyes, tall, All-American jock smiled down at him. He was… okay, Inuyasha guessed, but the pick up line was cheesy and he didn’t even care anymore about trying to find someone to make out with. Not with anyone that was here anyway. Nobody felt right. 

Inuyasha shrugged at the human and tried to catch the bartender’s eye. 

The human grabbed a lock of white hair and wound it around his finger. Inuyasha turned slowly, eyes narrowed to slits, a growl building in his throat. He opened his mouth to tell the guy to fuck off, but someone moved up behind Inuyasha and a tanned hand slapped the human’s away from his hair. He knew who it was and almost—almost—leaned back against the broad chest at his back. 

“Back off,” Kouga snarled. The human held up his hands and almost tripped over the person next to him he ran off so fast. 

“I didn’t need your help,” he said, knowing the wolf would be able to hear him. “I was handling it.” 

Kouga snorted. “Oh, yeah. Looked like it.” 

The wolf leaned his elbow against the bar, body canted toward Inuyasha’s and he gritted his teeth. “I was fine.”

“He had his hands on you.” The wolf’s nose twitched. A crease formed between his brows. 

“It happens sometimes.” One of the bartenders finally glanced his way and he mouthed  _ water _ at them, getting a nod in return. He braved both his arms on the bar to wait, the surface slightly sticky against his skin. “You just have to tell them to fuck off.” 

Speaking of people—demons, whatever—who needed to fuck off. Kouga leaned closer, nose brushing Inuyasha’s neck, inhaling. He pushed the wolf’s face away. “What the hell?” 

A strange look crossed Kouga’s face before it was locked behind a wall of indifference. His hand clamped around Inuyasha’s wrist. “We’re leaving.” 

“The hell we are.” He dug his heels in, tried to break Kouga’s hold, dug his claws into the back of the wolf’s hand when that didn’t work. The demon kept dragging him toward the door. So Inuyasha leaned in and bit him, fangs breaking skin. Kouga cursed and released him. He wiped the blood smeared in the corner of his mouth off with the back of his hand. “I’m not leaving. You can fuck off.” 

They were both breathing hard and glaring, the few others around them who noticed the altercation backing away like there was about to be a brawl. Inuyasha wouldn’t count the possibility out. The wolf’s fangs were bared, hands curled into fists, the wound from Inuyasha’s teeth already stopped bleeding. 

He stuck his nose up in the air with a scoff and turned away, intent on finding his friends again. Turning his back had been a mistake, he should have known better. One large hand clamped down on the back of his neck, claws nicking his skin where they touched, Kouga scruffing him like a puppy...like a  _ pup _ . The thought did something wrong weird and twisty to his insides, more sweat blooming on his skin, a shiver racing down his spine. He didn’t react fast enough, trying to clear the fog from his brain, and wound up dragged into a hallway somewhere. It was darker, the sounds of the music muffled, and Kouga snarled at a group lined up waiting for something. They all scattered. Ah, bathrooms then. 

Inuyasha grunted when his back hit the wall, but it snapped his brain back online. He shoved the wolf, trying to get some space, but the asshole didn’t move, kept crowding him. “What is your damage?” he snarled.

“You’re in heat.”

Inuyasha laughed in his face. “No, I’m not.” Kouga kept staring down at him. His jaw dropped. “I can’t be. I’m too young!” 

“Too young or not, you are.” Kouga planted one hand next to his head and leaned in. “I can smell it.  _ Everyone  _ can smell it.” 

“The humans can’t.” 

“They might not know what it is, but they can tell. It’s why that jackass was putting his hands all over you.” 

That was an exaggeration and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He hooked a claw into the collar of his shirt and pulled it back slightly, taking a sniff of himself and… okay, he smelled different, a bit stronger, spicier maybe. It would explain the itching under his skin, how hot he felt. Learning about heats and actually experiencing them were two different things, apparently. 

But who cared? So he was in heat. It didn’t make people mindless animals. Just meant inhibitions were a bit lower, no worse than having a human having a drink, and it would be easier to find someone to blot everything out with since its purpose was to attract potential mates. He’d wanted a male out session, maybe some heavy petting, and he was going to get it. Kouga could get bent. 

“I’m staying. Get out of my way.” Kouga didn’t budge. Inuyasha shoved him again, succeeded in getting the wolf to stumble back enough to squeeze past him. The jerk grabbed him by the back of the neck again and slammed him back into the wall. 

“You’re not going back out there. We are leaving and you’re staying in your dorm until this is over.” 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” 

“It’s my job to keep you safe.” 

“I’m not in danger, so back off!”

“You’re a reckless brat.” 

“And you’re a fucking asshole.” 

They were close, practically breathing the same air. Kouga’s arms were caging him in, Inuyasha’s hands were fisted in his shirt. They glared at each other, blue and gold clashing. He didn’t know who moved first, didn’t think it mattered, but their lips crashed together and he didn’t hate it. He pulled at the wolf’s hair, earning a grunt and a nip to his lip that drew blood and he didn’t care. He chased that fang with his tongue, a moan ripping from his mouth, and pressed closer to the wolf. 

This was different from anything he’d ever done. Making out with a demon was feral, rough hands, biting, growls. He hated Kouga, but he didn’t want this to stop. He could blame his heat after, but Kouga had been turning him on since the second the wolf— _ alpha _ —showed up at his door. Hell, maybe the anger made it better. 

“I still hate you,” he said between nips and licks, sliding his hands under Kouga’s shirt. The wolf’s skin was as hot as he remembered. 

“Feeling’s mutual, pup,” Kouga growled against his mouth, snaking a hand around to Inuyasha’s lower back, erasing the space between their bodies. 

Inuyasha gripped Kouga’s hair hard, pulling. “Stop calling me that.” 

Kouga didn’t complain, just leaned down, nosing under Inuyasha’s chin, scraping fangs against his neck. “But you smell so good when I do. Scent’s don’t lie. You like it, pup.” 

“Fuck you,” he panted, tipping his head back against the wall. He didn’t want to submit to the wolf, he didn’t think, but he didn’t want Kouga to stop sucking on his neck and his dream from all those days ago was playing on a loop in his head—Kouga throwing him on the bed, holding him down, and breaking him apart. 

A door opening made him jump. He had to lean around Kouga to see a young woman stumble drunkenly out of the bathroom. She tottered on her heels, blinked at them owlishly, and giggled. “Sorry.”

Inuyasha was trying to catch his breath, thinking  _ This is stupid _ , but Kouga fisted his shirt and dragged him into the bathroom. Inuyasha’s back hit the door and the lock clicked shut at the same moment Kouga’s mouth pressed to his neck, moving up the column of pale skin, sucking bruises. Oh, screw it. He didn’t care if this was a good idea or not. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” he told Kouga, finger’s fumbling at the demon’s belt. 

Kouga chuckled against his skin, bit his chin gently. “I was going to tell you the same thing.” 

“Keh, as if. Someone thinks highly of themselves.” 

“I’m not the one soaking wet with their hand on my dick.” Kouga smirked down at him. Smug bastard. Soaking wet, his ass. 

Okay, wrong choice of words. He could feel slick between his cheeks, which was a strange sensation and made him want to squirm, but he wasn’t dripping. And his heat probably had more to do with it than Kouga. 

“You want me, don’t you, pup? Right here.” A hand squeezed his ass, a single digit tracing the seam of his jeans behind his balls. He didn’t know if he wanted to press against it or get away. It felt good, but it was a lot. No one had ever touched him there except himself and his nerve endings were turned up to a thousand. The thumb of the wolf’s other hand stroked his chin, down his throat. “So pretty, pup. You’ll look even better on my cock.” 

He did want that, gods, he wanted it, but he wasn’t letting this jackass get the upper hand. Grip on Kouga’s shoulders, he flipped their positions. He grunted when his back hit the door, the panel rattling behind him. “What are you—?” 

“Shut up,” Inuyasha said, dropping to his knees, taking Kouga’s pants and briefs with him, tugging them so they were around his knees. He’d never done this before, but he had been in the receiving end a few times, he could figure it out. He didn’t give Kouga another chance to open his mouth, just swallowed him down as far as he could, his hand wrapped around the base, knot pulsing against his palm. 

The wolf’s dick hit the back of his throat, making him gag. He tried to power through, but Kouga’s hand slid into his hair, snapping the elastic and sending it tumbling down his shoulders, to pull him back until just the tip sat between his lips. “Careful, pup. You don’t need to try to impress me.” 

He snorted. He wasn’t. Was he? No, he decided, he wasn’t. He just wanted him to stop talking shit. He used his tongue, laving around the foreskin, poking at the slit where it peeked out, lips curving when Kouga groaned and his head hit the wall. He fought the hold on his hair, pressing forward, slower this time. 

“Watch the teeth,” Kouga instructed. Inuyasha wrapped his lips around his fangs as best he could, bobbing his head, hand stroking in tandem. He felt the wolf’s thighs tense beneath his other hand, claws scraping against his scalp, his breathing picking up in a gratifying way, and focused his lips and tongue on the head, the gliding of his hand along the shaft eased by saliva. 

“Fuck, pup.” Kouga held his head still, hips thrusting in short bursts as he spilled across Inuyasha’s tongue. Inuyasha tightened his fist around the alpha’s knot, thight, the taste of him and the sounds he was making going right to his dick, and he might be a bit closer to soaking by now. 

Inuyasha felt his eyes close, almost purring at how good Kouga tasted. Fuck, was it like this with all demons or was it just the heat? Had he been missing out all this time? He swallowed as much as he could, but some of it trickles down his chin because it kept coming, the knot a solid weight in his hand. He was licking the wolf’s dick like a lollipop when Kouga pulled him off and had to bite back a whine at the loss. 

That got him a chuckle and a thumb sweeping down his chin to collect what escaped, pushing it back into his mouth. “You can have it back in a bit, pup.” 

“I said stop calling me that.” Gods, his voice sounded wrecked. 

“Stop liking it and I will,” he said with glee. 

Inuyasha grumbled and stood, slapping Kouga’s hand aside when he offered it. He turned to face the mirror, intent on fixing his hair as much as he could, not that it would matter. They both smelled like sex and heat pheromones, and Inuyasha’s neck and the tops of his shoulders were covered in bites and hickies. They’d be mostly gone in a day or two, but that was still a day of people staring at him, knowing what happened. “I’m gonna have to wear a turtleneck to cover this shit up.” 

“So?” 

Inuyasha found Kouga’s eyes in the mirror. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed, pants still around his knees, not caring that his dick was still hanging out. Inuyasha felt his cheeks flush and snapped, “It’s May. Plus, I don’t own a turtleneck!” 

“Why does it matter?” Inuyasha was too busy sputtering to notice Kouga reach out until the wolf’s arm was around his waist, pulling him back against Kouga’s chest. Their eyes were still locked and Kouga watched him as he dragged his tongue over one of the purple marks. “Who cares if anyone sees?” 

He sucked in a breath when Kouga followed it with his teeth, pressing down just shy of breaking skin. Because they weren’t mating, he reminded himself, and the fact he had to do that pissed him off, but not enough to tell Kouga to stop. He lifted his chin, just enough to give the wolf more access, but not enough so he couldn’t see him. 

“You realize this could get you fired, right? If anyone finds out,” he felt the need to point out. He needed to keep his mouth shut. He  _ wanted  _ Kouga to get fired. 

“You gonna tell your daddy on me?” 

“No,” he snorted, swallowing hard when Kouga rolled his hips against his ass, the hand not wrapped around him cupping his erection through his jeans. “But someone at the school could.” 

“We’ll just have to make sure they don’t find out then. Won’t we?” His hand  _ squeezed _ . Inuyasha moaned, losing the battle of keeping his head up, letting it drop against Kouga’s shoulder. “Here or back in your room?” 

Inuyasha rocked forward into Kouga’s hand then back against his dick which was peeking up already. That had his mind spinning with possibilities. It took his brain a minute to realize Kouga had asked him a question. “What?” 

“Do you want me to fuck you here or back in your room?” 

“Oh, fuck.” He didn’t know. Could he have both? Kouga has his dick between Inuyasha’s Jean class thighs and that had to not feel great, but the wolf didn’t complain when Inuyasha pressed his legs together, hips moving. Kouga buried his face in Inuyasha’s neck, groaning and murmuring dirty praise. The wolf had accused him of having a mouth, but he had nothing on this guy. He was going to come. It would be embarrassing to come in his pants this easily like a horny teenager getting felt up in the back of a truck, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

Later. He’d care later. Probably when they had to head back to campus and he had wet spots on the front  _ and  _ back of his jeans. At least they were black. 

“I want to bend you over the sink, fill you up so good I ruin you for everyone else,” Kouga growled in his ear, taking the sensitive, fur covered skin between his fangs. 

He was right there, right on the edge, but he couldn’t stop his mouth. “You sure you can, wolf breathe?” 

“You practically had my knot in your mouth, you tell me.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to say something else smart, but he could feel his balls drawing up, the familiar tingling in the base of his spine, it was spreading down to his ass this time—he’d never felt so damn empty—but someone pounded on the door and it was like a bubble popped. He stepped out of Kouga’s hold, which was relinquished with a sigh. “Guess that answers that question.” 

He tried to tug his clothes back into place (When had the wolf started unbuttoning his shirt?). His mind was slow on the uptake. He turned, frowning. “What?” 

Kouga, looking as if nothing had happened, the bastard, raised a brow. “About here or your room?” 

“Right.” The knocking sounded again, the door rattling in its frame and he winced. He should say no, to just forget it. The rational part of his brain knew it was the smart choice. They could go back to his dorm, go to sleep, forget this happened, and go right along hating each other in the morning like normal. And he almost did say it, but… there was another part of his brain that wanted to know if Kouga could live up to his promises. “Let’s go.” 

Kouga unlocked the door and Inuyasha pushed past the scowling demon on the other side, Kouga right behind him. He kept his head down, his hair hiding most of his neck, and pulled his phone out. 

“What are you doing?” Kouga slid his arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders, familiar and casual, and it was nice. It made him scowl, but he didn’t shrug it off like he had the last time the wolf did it. 

“Letting my friends know I’m leaving. And calling a Lift.” 

“Good idea, dog boy.” 

“Keh.” 

* * *

“Maybe wolves are a bunch of perverts,” Inuyasha hissed as he pushes the door to his dorm open, spinning around to poke Kouga’s chest when the demon walked in and shut it behind him, “but just for future reference, I’m not letting you jerk me off in the back of a ride share!” 

“That human wasn’t even paying attention.” 

“That’s not the point.” By some silent agreement, they both started undressing, on opposite corners of the room, glaring, but the smell of  _ arousal _ was so thick in the room it made his head spin. His heart was racing, chest rising and falling with his breaths. It was like a fight, but not; an undercurrent that Inuyasha knew but didn’t. Instinctual, maybe. 

He had never been this hard,  _ wanting _ , his eyes eating up every inch of skin Kouga uncovered. He’d loved Kikyo, thought they would be together forever up until the end, but this was different. He wanted to bite and scratch the wolf, but he also wanted to be held down and  _ fucked _ . Godsdamned heat. That had to be it. He shook his head, sending his hair whipping around his shoulders. 

Kouga turned after tossing the last of his clothes on the desk, hands propped on his hips, cock curving up toward his belly. He’d had his hands and mouth all over that thing, but he hadn’t really  _ looked _ at it. Inuyasha’s fingers twitched, eyes glued to the subtle swell at the base, his thighs pressing together as he fidgeted. 

“What is the point?” 

He looked up at the sound of Kouga’s voice, saw the smirk on the wolf’s face, one fang peeking out from between his lips. He wanted to lick it. Of course the fucker knew it. Maybe not  _ exactly  _ what was going through his mind, but close enough, because his pheromones made him an open book. He scowled at the wolf, crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his weight on one leg. 

All that alpha arrogance coming off Kouga in waves made Inuyasha want to punch him in the face, but he was slightly mollified when those blue eyes dragged slowly up and down. “That I’m not into exobhitionism, asshole. Which means I don’t fuck in public, in case the word is too big for you.” 

The smirk dropped from the wolf’s face, his eyes narrowed, and Inuyasha’s lips curled in a snarl, a quiet growl rumbling in his chest. He was ready when Kouga pounced, grabbing for the wolf’s wrist, trying to toss him over his shoulder, but Kouga fought dirty and he was fast, faster than Inuyasha expected. They wrestled, fighting for the upper hand, and Inuyasha didn’t give an inch even though Kouga was bigger and older, an alpha and stronger as a full-demon. 

Inuyasha tried because he didn’t give up and he was stubborn (as his dad liked to point out often), but he still ended up face down, bent over the bed, one foot on the floor, the other leg folded under him against the mattress. Kouga’s hand was tangled in his hair, weight holding Inuyasha down. He bucked, reaching behind his head to claw at any part of the wolf he could reach, some instinct he’d never paid attention to before warring against wanting Kouga to prove he deserved Inuyasha letting him in his bed—nest, it was his nest, whispered through the back of his mind—and getting what he’d wanted since they started yelling at each other in the hallway at that club. 

Kouga shackled Inuyasha’s wrist with fingers, pressing it down beside where he was panting into the sheets before it connected with skin. “I think this will be safer. You can’t bite me this way.” 

“Stop saying dumb shit and you wouldn’t deserve it,” he snapped. 

“Me? You’re the one throwing insults,” Kouga said, idly brushing Inuyasha’s hair aside to nuzzle his neck. He tried to throw the wolf off again, at the same time he tipped his chin up to give Kouga access, but he couldn’t get the leverage. His body body and his brain were sending mixed signals. Kouga chuckled against his throat. “You’re cute when you’re being stubborn.” 

“Fuck you.”

Lips pressed to the underside of his chin, almost tender, and he froze. What the  _ fuck _ ? Kouga’s voice was soft, brushing against his ear, “You’re very angry, pup.” 

“Luckily, you weren’t hired to be my therapist.” He glared over his shoulder. “We gonna do this or not?” 

Kouga hesitated, long enough that Inuyasha got worried he’d say no—get up, put his clothes back on, and that would be it. But the hand holding his wrist down left, reappearing on his hip, squeezing when he twitched. His nerve endings felt like live wires. The touch moved down, along the swell of his ass, then back up, a single finger stroking between his cheeks, razor sharp claw dragging against delicate skin. The hand, so big, calloused and warm, pressed against the small of his back between their bodies for a moment, then that finger worked back down, pausing at his opening. 

He should have been nervous. Kouga could do a lot of damage with that claw if he wanted to, but he wasn’t and didn’t want to examine it too closely. Demons did this shit all the time and didn’t eviscerate each other. It was fine. Nothing to worry about. 

“Fuck,” he grunted when the digit pressed against, then past, resistance, sliding slickly inside. Kouga’s fingers were bigger than his own and he forced himself to relax, letting out a slow, measured breath. He hadn’t bought any of his toys with him, opting to throw them away instead of risking the servants discovering them, or worse his mother. He’d meant to buy a new one when he got here, but it always got pushed down on the list. 

Kouga untangled the hand he’d had in Inuyasha's hair, using it to spread the omega’s cheeks, giving himself room to trace a second finger around his rim, where it was stretched around the first. The alpha’s weight lifted from Inuyasha’s back and he blushed knowing what Kouga was doing—what he was  _ looking at _ . “You done this before?”

“I’m not a fucking virgin.” 

“Not what I asked,” Kouga replied calmly, that second finger pushing unerringly until it was inside with the other one. Inuyasha groaned, face pressing into the bed, the stretch good and not enough and too much already. “You taken a cock up this tight, little ass before, pup?” 

Godsdamnfuckshit. The alpha knew how to push every button he had, even ones Inuyasha didn’t know about himself. His slick was  _ dripping _ out of his ass, making a lazy trail down the insides of his thighs, and with how he was spread Kouga could see all of it. He’d never been this wet before, didn’t even know he could  _ get  _ this wet, only ever been able to produce enough to coat a finger, sometimes, and only in the last few years. His heat was pumping his hormones into overdrive and the wolf was driving them right over a cliff at full speed. 

“Just,” he swallowed, meeting Kouga’s movements because he couldn’t stay still, he didn’t care how it made him look, “just toys.” 

“That’s something I would like to see,” said in a way that made Inuyasha wonder if Kouga meant to say that out loud. But he had and Inuyasha heard it and now he was  _ thinking _ about it. He moaned, trying to muffle it by biting his lip, but it was loud, he tasted blood, and he clenched around the alpha’s fingers. “You’d show me, wouldn’t you?” 

“You fucking wish—” He choked on whatever else he was going to say when a third finger was added, faster than the first two. The wolf thrust them lazily before scissoring them apart, stretching him wide, and when they slipped free with a squelch, he almost whined at the loss. 

He must have made some kind of noise because the wolf said, “Shh.” The crinkle of a foil wrapper, slick wet fingers tracing up his spine, and then the head of Kouga’s cock prodding his hole, insistent. His eyes slid shut, hips canting up into the slow slide, a moan stuttering from his lips. His claws dig into the mattress, ripping holes in the sheets. Kouga blanketed his back again, the thick length of him slowly pushing through any token resistance his body tried to give. 

“That’s right, pup,” Kouga said, a growl rumbling his chest, vibrations passing through Inuyasha’s body where they touched, “just take it.” 

Under different circumstances, he might have had a problem with that; right now, he couldn’t find any fucks to give. His breath was punched out of him when Kouga pressed his half blown knot past his rim. His back arched, nipples rubbing against the sheets, ass clenching, trying to make the alpha stay as deep as he was, hips flush with his ass. 

Kouga withdrew anyway, even slower, dragging over every sensitive place inside Inuyasha that he had. He stopped just short of pulling out completely. Both of the wolf’s hands gripped his hips and he only had a moment to inhale before Kouga snapped his hips forward, picking up a rhythm after that that was fast, hard, just shy of brutal. Their skin slapped together and the force of those thrusts pushed him up the bed until his knee slid out from under him, landing him flat on his stomach, hand bracing against the wall. Kouga followed him down, not slowing, teeth pressing against his shoulder as the alpha rutted.

He thought he spoke, jumbled words, curses, pleas. It was getting harder for Kouga to pull out, the knot swelling, catching on his rim with every push and pull. It was too much. He didn’t think he could make the noise that came out of his throat when Kouga’s knot pressed against his rim, so much bigger than any of his toys had ever been, making him unsure it would fit. It was half whine, half sob, his hand reaching back blindly, nails digging into Kouga’s thigh. He wanted it—filling him up, stretching him, reaching parts of him nothing had ever touched, but—

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

The wolf stilled. “You want me to stop, you tell me now. After this, there’s no going back, pup.” 

“I want it, I want it,  _ fuck _ , do it,” he babbled, claws raking down the wall. 

Kouga grabbed his thigh, dragging it up and out. It spread his cheeks more along with his hole and he panted. It felt like a fist pushing inside of him and it was  _ so fucking good _ even with the edge of pain or maybe because of it. 

It felt like forever and no time at all before Kouga was balls deep inside him again, reduced to rocking and swirls of his hips. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Loga whispered in his ear, “Breath, pup. Come on.  _ Fuck _ ,” teeth closing around the tip of his ear when he clenched, air exploding out of his lungs. 

He was light headed, seeing spots. The knot was pressing right against his prostate and it didn’t take more than a brush of Kouga’s fingers—When had the wolf pulled his hips up?—against his weeping dick before he went off like a firework. Hand curved around Inuyasha’s belly, Kouga pulled him close, other hand not stopping, hips stuttering as the wolf followed him over the edge. He felt the warmth of the wolf’s come, spilling into latex inside of him, and they stayed that way, Kouga supporting most of his weight, hand on his belly caressing. 

Inuyasha lost track of time. He didn’t know how long it had been when Kouga awkwardly maneuvered them onto the bed, hissing when the movement jostled the knot. He was oversensitive and exhausted. 

“Sleep,” the wolf whispered, gruffly. He grumbled, feeling around for a pillow, a blanket, something, eyes closed. Kouga grabbed his hand and held it against his chest. “You can nest later, pup.” 

“Don’t want to,” he mumbled. It was a lie—he wanted to, a lot. His heat wasn’t helping. He didn’t nest often, but sometimes when he was stressed it was comforting, mindless. He used to build them when he slept because he had nightmares as a child and his mother would crawl under the blankets with him, infusing everything with her scent, allowing him to drift off. She’d sent him off to America with enough extra blankets for four nests, two storage bins worth under his bed. He didn’t want to do it in front of the alpha, though. It was… private.

Kouga grunted like he cared one way or the other. He pulled the comforter that had gotten shoved to the floor during their scuffle over them. It didn’t take long for the alpha to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha stared at the wall for a while, aftershocks of his orgasm setting off every time Kouga’s dick twitched, but eventually the day caught up to him. 

* * *

When he woke up, he was sprawled on his back, the comforter was gone, and Kouga wasn’t next to him anymore. His body was sore, the itchy, fevered feeling still crawling under his skin, making him miss the fullness of the wolf’s knot. The room was dark and he had to blink the sleep from his eyes enough for them to focus. But he could  _ feel _ just fine. 

“What are you…?” His hands fisted in the sheets because—the wolf was—“Kouga,” he moaned, uncertainly, hips bucking before a firm hand held him down.

“Just cleaning you up a bit,” the alpha murmured against the inside of his thigh. He was laying between Inuyasha’s splayed thighs. The light coming in through the window from the street lamp outside glinted off blue irises staring up at him and he couldn’t look away as a dark head lowered, lips grazing cheeks, spread open by a clawed hand. 

The touch of a tongue against his skin made him jump. The hand on his hip tightened in response. Kouga lapped the slick between his cheeks, delving deeper, chasing a fresh wave of it. Growling, seeming to enjoy it as much as Inuyasha was, which—what? he thought blearily, Kouga curled his tongue inside his hole with a single minded intensity. 

Heels digging into the bed, Inuyasha fucked himself on the tongue and the alpha let him. Arm thrown across his eyes—everything felt like too much—he slid his free hand down toward his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. Kouga slapped his hand away, taking Inuyasha’s cock into his own. He was a writing panting mess when he came, clenched around Kouga’s tongue, thrusting into Kouga’s fist.

He had to push the wolf away with a weak groan because he kept going. The bastard relented, prowling over him to lap up what had spilled against his abdomen before collapsing half on, half beside him on the twin bed, a heavy arm thrown across his chest. 

Somewhere between his breathing evening out and his heart rate going back to normal, he started edging close to panic. Being pinned under the weight of the alpha felt too good. He didn’t realize his nose was buried in the wolf’s hair until he  _ did _ and jerked his head back. This was sex and nothing more, brought on by his heat and frustration. He did not want to be  _ cuddling _ , for fuck’s same. Or sniffing the alpha’s hair. He shifted and pushed. 

Kouga hit the ground with a thud and a stream of curses in Japanese. “What the  _ fuck _ ?” 

“You’re too hot,” he grumbled, making a lie of that when he pulled the comforter up almost over his head, curling up on his side facing the wall. “I can’t sleep with you next to me.” 

The wolf grumbled. Inuyasha could hear him getting up off the floor and laying down on the blankets laid out on the ground in the other side of the room, where he’d made the alpha move to after the whole tripping incident. 

“You were sleeping just fine before,” the alpha bitched, the rustle of fabric letting Inuyasha know he was moving around, trying to find a comfortable position, he’d guess. 

Inuyasha ignored him and eventually he fell silent.  _ That’s the problem,  _ he thought. 

  
  


* * *

Kouga woke from his light slumber some time later. It was still dark out so not much time could have elapsed. Eyes slit red open, he scanned the room, ears peeled for sounds that were out of the ordinary, trying to determine what had woken him up. He found it a moment later, spotting Inuyasha kneeling on the floor by the bed, grumbling softly, ears twitching in agitation. 

Kouga’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the omega stood, an armful of blankets clutched in his arms. He relaxed back against his pallet, trying not to let the omega know he was awake, and watched while he nested. It wasn’t pretty, he cursed quietly and punched his pillows into place, but Kouga felt a smile tilt up the corners of his mouth when the omega was finished with his task and curled up under a mound of soft cotton, part of him wishing he was there with him 

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing more chapters, but since I am at a fairly okay stopping point, and don't know when I'll have time to write it because I am going back to work. D:
> 
> Pray for me. 
> 
> But, anyway, I'll just subsequent chapters as parts of a connected series.


End file.
